Mi Dulce Marioneta (One-Shot)
by Absolent Children
Summary: Roxas esta dispuesto a contarle sus sentimientos a Xion podra lograr que le correspona? Mal sumary pero en fin... Lean Please


**Mi Dulce Marioneta**

 **Hola a Todos soy Absolent Children aquí de cuenta nueva pero esta vez con un One-Shot de Romance de mi segunda pareja favorita: Rokushi o Roxas x Xion según se vea, pero en fin espero lo disfruten.**

 **Por cierto este es solo un One-Shot y tomara lugar en Kh 358/2 Days**

 **Disclaimer (Me olvide ponerlo en mi otro fic :(**

 **Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece le pertenece a la compañía del ratón parlante que le roba protagonismo a Sora y a Square-Enix respectivamente**

 _Letras en cursiva: pensamientos_

 **Letras en Negrita: Cambio de escenas y Comentarios míos**

Letra Normal: Dialogo de los personajes

* * *

…

 **Mi Dulce Marioneta**

…

 **Día 255 – Por qué el sol se pone rojo**

…

Roxas se encontraba en la torre del Reloj de Villa Crepúsculo Contemplando el dulce cambio del sol que anunciaba el fin del día y el comienzo de la noche **(Aunque aquí no se demuestre que haya noche)** mientras esperaba a sus mejores amigos Axel y Xion ya que después de mucho tiempo volverían a tener tiempo juntos otra vez, Roxas disfrutaba esos momentos pero lamentablemente esos momentos no fueron muy duraderos…

Roxas bufaba con molestia esperando a que llegaran sus amigos hasta que llego Axel

"Llegas Antes" -Hablaba Axel mientras se acercaba al rubio-

"No, eres tú el que llega tarde" -Decía tranquilamente el rubio-

-Axel se sienta junto a Roxas y le sonríe mientras le da un helado al cual Roxas acepta feliz-

Con este ya van 255 -Decía tranquilo el Rubio

¿Qué quieres decir? -Pregunta el pelirrojo-

Son los días que han pasado… desde que entre a la organización, desde que te conocí, desde que la conocí… Vaya el tiempo vuela amigo -Hablaba pensativo el rubio-

Así que te has captado el número ¿no? -Decía jugando el pelirrojo-

Sí, he de aferrarme a algo ¿no?-Decía sujetando su helado con fuerza-No recuerdo nada antes de la organización… ¿No te acuerdas? Era como un zombie -Hablaba triste hasta que lo detiene-

Si. Esa primera semana apenas articulabas una frase, ¡Pero vamos! sigues siendo un zombie -le sonríe mientras le da una leve golpe en la espalda-

Oh Gracias -Ríe levemente junto a Axel mientras aparta al mismo-

Hay, Roxas. Seguro que no sabes por qué el ocaso es rojo -hace una pausa- Mira, la luz se compone de muchos colores. Y, de todos ellos, el rojo es el que más lejos llega –dice el pelirrojo inspirado-

¡Como si te lo hubiera preguntado! Sabelotodo... –hablaba Roxas riendo levemente-

 **Más Tarde…**

En serio ¿Dónde estará ella? –miraba la entrada el rubio cabizbajo-

-Axel se levantó con culpabilidad y se fue de la torre dejando a Roxas solo-

 **En el Castillo del Olvido**

 **Narra Roxas**

 _En los siete días posteriores a mí llegada el nombre Roxas y el número trece era todo lo que tenía… hasta que la conocí… Xion… mi mejor amiga… pero empecé a sentir sentimientos por ella, pero… ¿acaso los incorpóreos podemos amar? Eso estaba dispuesto a averiguar, ahora mismo voy a la habitación de Xion por qué deseo mostrarle mis sentimientos, y espero sean correspondidos…_

 **Narrador Norma**

Xion se encontraba en su cama sollozando en silencio y no vio que Roxas se aproximaba eso la asusto

Xion… -Dijo Roxas en voz baja junto a ella-

Ahh –Dijo asustada al ver a Roxas- oh solo eres tu Roxas, ¿qué sucede? –Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas-

Porque estabas llorando Xion –Dijo Roxas serio-

N-no se a qué te refieres –Dijo Xion al borde del llanto-

Si Xion si se, Por Favor dime que te pasa –Dijo Roxas mas cerca-

-Xion se puso a llorar y Roxas la abrazo- Ya Xion, Dime que te ocurre

E-está bien –Dijo Xion mientras trataba de tranquilizarse- Es solo que… soy una marioneta hecha por la organización y sé que lo sabes… pero odio que solo me digan que no soy nada que mi llave espada es una copia que soy una réplica de una réplica, odio eso y todos me lo dicen… -Dijo con rabia en sus palabras-

-La abraza con fuerza- Xion y-yo no lo sabía l-lo siento y tratare de ayudarte porque yo estoy aquí para ti siempre cuando me necesites, porque soy t-tu… amigo… –Dijo Tratando de tranquilizarla-

-Xion corresponde sonrojada- Roxas… esto… Gracias…

No agradezcas Xion yo estoy aquí para ti, porque eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero –Roxas sonríe feliz al verla tranquila-

¿M-me quieres? -Xion se acerca más a Roxas sonrojada-

Si Xion te quiero y mucho –Roxas se acerca con cuidado hacia Xion sonrojado-

¿Cómo podrías demostrarme cuanto me quieres? –Xion estaba muy cerca de Roxas que ya hasta podían verse a los ojos fijamente mientras cada uno inhalaba el dulce aroma del otro-

Haciendo esto –Se acerca más a sus labios, besándola-

Xion al principio se sorprende pero luego se dispone a corresponder el beso disfrutándolo y abrazando a Roxas mientras él hacía lo mismo, en el beso ambos sentían como sus pesares se desvanecían al fin tenían a alguien con quien compartir su vida y eso los hacía felices sentían el beso que parecía eterno, no les importaba nada al alrededor hasta que entro Axel y se sorprendió al ver esa escena a lo cual ambos se separan sumamente sonrojados

¿A-Axel que haces aquí? –Dijo Roxas sorprendido-

O-oh yo solo vine a informarles que la cena esta lista **(Aquí si hay comida para ellos)** los espero allá –dijo para luego salir corriendo quizás para esparcir el chisme por el castillo-

Ese idiota… -Dijo Xion sonrojada-

Si… lo es… ¿vamos Xion? –Le pregunto el Rubio a la pelinegra-

-Lo Abraza y le da un pequeño beso- Te Amo niño tonto

-Roxas Sonríe y la vuelve a besar- Yo también te amo mi Dulce Marioneta

-Xion le sonríe y lo toma de la mano- Vamos niño

-Roxas entrelaza sus dedos con los de su dulce niña y se dispone a caminar con una gran sonrisa-

Ambos se sentían felices al fin tenían a alguien con quien compartir para siempre y eso los hacia felices…

* * *

 **Wii mi primer One-Shot, pero en fin espero sus dulces comentarios y también les pido agradecimientos a dos dulces chicas las cuales son Maricruz-Dragneel y LeidiOblivion13 que siempre comentan en mi otro fic, Gracias. También quiero decir que mi otro fic tendrá otro capítulo el día sábado, como también pueden dejar parejas para que haga One-Shots (Ej. Sora X Kairi) de ellos pero en fin ¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
